


Isolated

by RizzV825



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzV825/pseuds/RizzV825
Summary: Maura is in a relationship with Jane's trauma surgeon, Dr. Byron Sluckey. She has kept a longtime secret that she is being abused. Characters belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen, I own nothing. Please feel free to review.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been pretty much a normal day at Boston Police Headquarters. Paperwork is being finished up on the previous case, in which a drug dealer murdered three people who were threatening to turn him in. It was a long, exhausting case, and all were relieved. However Dr. Maura Isles had other issues on her mind. She used to be able to immerse herself in work in order to keep from worrying about her personal life, but on this day the nasty, swollen bruise that occupied the lower left part of her back proved to be too distracting. A bruise given to her by her boyfriend of six months, Dr. Byron Sluckey. They met when he has Jane's surgeon after she was shot, and shortly after those events, Byron and Maura started dating.

Byron moved in with Maura four months ago, and at first things seemed great. They went out to dinner, and shared good conversation the way two doctors would. Upon moving in with Maura, Byron grew very possessive. In an altercation between the two, Byron was displeased with Maura's late arrival home. Maura felt he was over reacting, and brushed it off. Byron didn't like being brushed off, and responded by grabbing Maura, and slammed her into the kitchen counter. At work today, Maura was still in pain, but she was determined to hide her turmoil.

Maura sat in her office chair with an ice pack taped to her back. This was one time the fashionista M.E. was grateful for her big baggy lab coat. While Maura finished her autopsy report, Jane came down with two cups of coffee, and handed one to her friend while sitting across from her.

" Thank you." Maura said quietly as she sipped her coffee.

" Uhhg... I'm so glad this case is over. How 'bout you?" Jane asked.

" Yeah, definitely glad it's over." Maura answered not too enthusiastically. Jane noticed, and has noticed for awhile that Maura seemed a bit off. Not quite herself, and perhaps a bit withdrawn.

" You feeling alright, Maura? You've been quiet all day."

" Hhm..uh...yeah...yeah, I'm fine." Maura answered, but Jane wasn't convinced. She knew her best friend very well, and knew when something wasn't quite right.

" You sure? I tried calling you yesterday, but I got no answer."

"I just didn't get much sleep last night." Maura said. Jane was still worried, but for now she wasn't going to push any further.

" Okay. Do you want to get together for lunch later?"

" Sure." Maura answered. She hasn't had a chance to hang out with Jane much these days. Byron's possessive control hasn't allowed her a lot of girl time or time with anyone. Byron was a type - A career man who wanted everything perfect, and to his liking. He didn't take kindly to changes in his routine, and took any evidence of Maura's independence as a sign of rejection.

The rejection Byron felt he had included last night's events. After their altercation in the kitchen, Byron apologized to Maura for hurting her. His favorite form of apology was always make up sex, but it wasn't Maura's. There were times when she'd just give in to him, but other times like last night Byron would force himself on her, and afterwards Maura would cry herself to sleep. This would happen often, and would make for some restless nights. At work today, Maura felt like she hadn't slept in days, and she just wanted to have a moment's peace to lie alone in her own bed.

Jane and Maura were having lunch at The Dirty Robber. Jane hungrily ate her hamburger, after having a worked a long, grueling case not allowing her to eat a proper meal, and Maura idly picked at her salad. The stress in her life had her stomach in knots, and she didn't have much of an appetite. Jane tries to talk to Maura casually about different subjects, but as much as Maura wants to be upbeat, she's just too tired and stressed.

"So how are things going with Byron?" asks Jane.

"Things are fine." Maura answered.

"Is it a weird change for you to live with a man? I need a frame of reference before I let one live with me." Jane giggled, trying to add a little levity to the conversation. Maura wanted desperately to avoid the subject of Byron, but still she wanted to hide the fact that something was wrong.

" Hhmm...Its going okay, I guess. He's working late at the hospital tonight." Maura said.

" So you'll be all by your lonesome. You wanna get together for a movie night?"

" Normally, I'd love to, but I think I'd like to go to bed early tonight, and try to catch up on some sleep." Maura told her. She knew Jane's next question was coming.

" Are you sure you're feeling alright, Hon?" Jane asked concerned. Maura smiled in an attempt to avoid any further inquiry.

" Yeah, I'm okay. It's just a rarity I get to go to bed early." Maura explained.

" Yeah, this job will do that to you." Jane chuckled. She joked, but she was still worried about Maura. For as dismal as this job was at times, Maura always seemed positive and full of life. However for the past few months she's been very withdrawn and seemed busier than usual. Jane tried for awhile to chalk up Maura's behavior to being part of the job's daily stresses, but lately Maura has really started to worry her, and Jane doesn't know what's up or what to do.

The two women pay their bill, and return to work. Jane heads back upstairs to finish her paperwork, and returns to find Korsak and Frost attempting to shoot crumpled up pieces of paper into a trash can. Jane snickers at her two co-workers while sitting at her desk.

" Good to see someone's working hard around here." Jane joked.

" Aww, come on. We've got to have some fun around here once in awhile. " Korsak chuckled as his piece of paper bounced off the can just missing it. "Oooh, so close."

Jane let out an exasperated breath as she turned to face her desk. Frost turned toward her partner with concern. Jane definitely looked bummed out about something.

" Everything okay, Jane?" Frost asked.

" I'm worried about Maura. She doesn't seem like herself lately. I think something's up, I just don't know what."

" It's been a long, tough case for all of us, Jane. The stress is probably getting to her." Korsak answered.

" Yeah, but I think this is different, she's just been very withdrawn lately. I was out to lunch with her, and she hardly ate anything. I don't know if I should say anything about it or what." Jane huffed while running her hands through her hair.

" After this case, I think we all need time to recuperate. Give her some time, maybe she'll feel better in a couple of days." said Korsak.

" Yeah." Jane sighed as she turned to her desk.

Back downstairs while Maura was in her office, she tried to focus on her work, but she was just too stressed, and too exhausted. All she could do was hunch down with her head in her hands and cry. She was so tired, and kept so much in, that her emotions finally got the better of her. Detective Frost had come downstairs with a question for Maura, but accidentally walked in on her breakdown.

" Hey Doc, are you okay?" Maura quickly realized someone was there, and wiped her tears away. She sniffed, and tried to compose herself.

" Uh...yeah, I'm fine." Maura answered.

" You sure? I'm here to talk if you need to."

" I'll be okay. Did you need something?" Maura asked.

"Uhm...no. It's not important." Frost answered.

" Okay, I'm just going to finish this up, and go home."

" Okay." With that Frost went upstairs now with as much concern for Maura as Jane. He went to the cafe for coffee, and saw Jane there. She immediately saw the look of concern on his face.

" Hey Frost, what's up?" Jane asked.

" Remember when you thought something was up with Maura? I think you may be right."

" Why, what happened?" Jane asked.

"I went down to her office to ask her something, and she was sitting there crying. She tried not to let me see, but I did." Frost explained. At this point, Jane didn't know what to think anymore. She was definitely worried about Maura, and now even more with the third party perspective. Jane tried to find Maura to talk to her, but she had already left, and she wasn't answering her cell. Jane was determined to find out tomorrow what was going on.

Later that night, Maura was finally alone in her own house. She made herself some tea, and filled up the tub to take a bath. She closed herself in the bathroom, slipped off her robe, and sunk down in the warm bathwater. Maura laid there and just enjoyed the quiet, and most of all she enjoyed the alone time. Ever since Byron came into her life, he has stifled and suffocated her. He's done everything in his power to isolate Maura from everyone, but him. This relationship was killing her, but she was scared to leave. He's threatened her in the past, and has convinced her that no one would believe her. It added to Maura's stress feeling like she had no way out. Maura finished up her bath, changed into pajamas, and slipped into bed. It was like her bed felt comfortable for the first time in a long time. Byron wouldn't be back until at least three or four in the morning, and she could finally get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane is back at her apartment. Her daughter, Nikki is on the phone with her best friend Thereasa, and they're both watching Metal Evolution on Vh1Classic. They are discussing several of the bands in the Nu Metal era.

" Yeah, see I wouldn't consider Korn a rap metal band." Nikki explains while Thereasa gives her retort.

" But if you remember they started out to be, and they got heavier and darker later." said Thereasa.

" Hhm, I suppose, but their sound never really had a hip hop element. They were always pretty heavy. I still wouldn't consider them rap metal. That's more Limp Bizkit."

" Definitely. I could never get into them."

" I like their later stuff. I think they matured on their latest two albums." Nikki said.

" Yeah, me too."

" Alright, well let me go. I'm gonna find something to eat."

" Kay, talk to you later."

The two hang up. Jane comes out of the bathroom, and flops down on the chair across from Nikki. She is visibly concerned, and Nikki can see it.

" Hey Mom, you okay?"

" Just tired, Kiddo. " Jane huffed. She was really worried about Maura. She wasn't sure what she should say. If something was wrong with Maura, Jane wasn't sure she wanted anyone to know.

" Are you sure that's it?" Nikki asked. Jane didn't want to answer, but at this point figured she should. Part of her needed to talk it out anyway.

" I'm worried about Aunt Maura. I know there is something wrong with her, but she doesn't seem to want to talk about it."

"Not even to you?" Nikki asked.

"No, I don't know what to do about it. I just wish I could help her, but I can't if she won't talk to me."

" You guys have had a tough case these past couple of weeks. Are you sure she's not just exhausted?"

" I'm pretty sure at this point. Even exhausted, your Aunt Maura is usually still happy. She not herself, and I'm really worried." Jane let out an exasperated sigh. " I'm sorry Honey, I didn't mean to dump all this on you."

" It's okay. You need to talk sometimes."

" Yeah, I Just wish Maura would." Jane sighs and looks at her watch. " Well I have to get to work. I should be home by dinner time." Jane gathers up her jacket and kisses her daughter on the head.

" Bye Mom. Good luck."

" Thanks Sweetie, I love you."

" Love you, too."

With that Jane went to work not knowing what to do next, but she definitely wasn't going to let Maura tell her nothing was wrong. She has arrived to find Maura at her desk. Jane paces at the door for a bit trying to find the right words to say, before long she finally she goes in. Maura smiles at her even though she still appears distraught.

" Hi Jane."

" Hey, you doing okay, how'd you sleep last night?" Jane asked.

" I'm doing okay. I'm feeling better than I was yesterday." It was a lie. Maura normally didn't lie, and she wished she had the courage to tell Jane the truth about Byron. Luckily she made it through this morning without incident, but it often wasn't the case.

" Yeah, you look more rested." Jane said trying to ease her way into getting Maura to open up to her.

" So, what time did Byron finally get home?"

" Uhm...I think I heard him come in around four. He left before I got up this morning."

" Is that hard having him work late all the time?" Jane asked. She had no Idea what Byron was really like, and didn't know why Maura didn't seem to want to talk about him. As usual Maura quickly changed the subject.

" Uh...sometimes, but we try to adjust." Maura seemed shifty and nervous, and it struck Jane as odd.

" Maura, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

" Of course." Maura answered a little caught off guard.

" What's going on?"

" What do you mean?"

" Maura, Frost said he saw you in here crying yesterday. Something's obviously going on with you. I can't help you unless you talk to me."

Maura took a deep breath. She wanted to tell Jane the truth, but she was afraid. She wanted to find any excuse to end this conversation.

" I..I'm just stressed. Everything's been so overwhelming."

Jane was growing frustrated. She knew something was wrong, and that Maura was lying.

" Do you wanna talk about it? You seemed pretty upset yesterday."

" I'll be fine, Jane. Really, I've just been very tired lately." That statement came out harsher than Maura intended. She knew the effort to hide her pain wasn't overly successful.

" Okay, well you know I'm here if you wanna talk."

" I know. Thank you."

Jane left Maura's office and went upstairs for coffee. She sat at a table quietly for awhile before Korsak joined her. He immediately picked up on Jane's somber mood.

"Bad day?" Korsak asked.

" Maura's lying to me. There's something going on with her, but she won't talk about it."

" I thought Maura never lied."

" Apparently she can about this." Jane answered.

" What did she say?" asked Korsak.

" She insisted she's just tired and overwhelmed. This is more than just tired. It's not like her to be so distant and withdrawn. I'm worried about her."

Jane began to grow desperate at this point. She knew her best friend was hurting, and it worried Jane that Maura didn't want to confide in anyone, not even her.

Maura was leaving for lunch when she heard her cell phone ring, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. All of the anxiety of her abusive relationship made her especially jumpy these days. She looked at the caller ID, and saw Byron's number, and felt a knot at the pit of her stomach. Maura didn't want to answer the phone, but knew she had to. She tried her best to put on a happy act to ward off any suspicion.

" Hi there."

" Hey Sweetie, I've missed you. What are you up to?"

" We've been busy around here." Maura told him. She didn't dare tell him she was currently on a lunch break, for fear he'd want to join her. Maura savored any break she could get from Byron.

" I should be home for dinner tonight. Do you know what time you'll be home?" Byron asked.

" Uhm...it's hard to say. I don't think I'll be home too late."

" What time is 'not too late'?"

" I'm not sure. I suppose I'll be home around the same time you are." Maura answered nervously.

" I hope so, Sweetie. It'd be nice to eat dinner together tonight."

" I'll do my best."

" Alright then, Hon. I'll see you later. I love you."

" Love you, too." They hung up, and Maura dreaded the thought of going home. She almost wished she was in the middle of a case so she'd have an excuse to stay late at work.

Maura sat and ate quietly by herself with nothing, but her thoughts to keep her company. The bruise on her back was starting to fade, but the memories were still etched in her brain. Even now Maura can still remember the first time Byron hit her. They had been living together for two months, and Maura had been working late on a case. Byron sat at home with his vivid imagination coming up with so many scenarios. When she arrived home he was grumpy, and accused her of lying to him. He couldn't understand why they would need the medical examiner to stay so late into the night for. Byron would often belittle Maura for what he called being merely a pathologist. Being the Chief Medical Examiner was a prestigious and important job, but Byron didn't see it that way. Quite frankly, he preferred she didn't work at all. Byron wanted Maura as his submissive doctor's wife, even though they weren't even married. In the midst of an argument, it grew more and more heated, and Byron slapped her. Maura was stunned and couldn't believe she'd just been hit. After it happened, Byron apologized profusely, and swore it would never happen again. He always swore it would never happen again, and Maura believed him for awhile. Maura was desperate to leave, but was terrified. Byron told her countless times that if she told anyone, she'd be sorry or that she could leave, but he'd find her anyway or that he was a well respected member of the community, and no one would believe her. She knew Jane would believe her, but with all the threats he's made against her, she couldn't find the courage. Maura has also had consentual sex with Byron in the past, so she was doubtful that she could prove abuse.

It was the end of the day, and Maura was at home just sitting in the driveway staring at Byron's car next to hers. What would it be this time, she wondered. Were the dishes not done or ' Why didn't you call me when you were leaving?' Any of these reasons were enough for Byron to justify backhanding the M.E. or shoving her into the wall. HIs temper seemed to be excusable for any behavior he was fit. Maura braced herself, and finally braved stepping out of her car and into the house. She stepped in to see Byron at the kitchen counter with a newspaper. Maura's pulse quickened as he looked up, and stepped toward her. This time she was greeted with a kiss on her cheek.

" Hello, my love. How was your day?" Byron asked as he took off her jacket, and hung it in the closet. 

" It was fine."

" I took the liberty of ordering some Thai food. It should be here momentarily." Byron told her.

Maura quietly poured herself some tea and sat at the kitchen table. Byron had been especially temperamental lately, and anything could set him off, however for the moment he was being relatively pleasant. He wasn't typically the one to order dinner or to be the one to greet her at the door, which usually meant one thing, he was buttering her up for later. Byron walked over to the table, patted Maura's back and sat down next to her.

" So tell me about work. Anything exciting happen today?'

" Uhm..No, not really. We've finished up our case, so it was mostly just filling out paperwork."

" Well at least you have some free time coming up, huh."

" Uhm...yeah..I suppose..some." Maura answered hesitantly.

The food arrived, and the two of them quietly ate dinner. Byron talked a bit about work at the hospital, and Maura tried to remain calm while eating dinner, hoping the evening would go well without any catastrophes. After dinner, Byron even collected the dishes and put the food away, he was definitely buttering her up. Later Maura was in her master bathroom changed into her pajamas and brushing her teeth. She wished she could just hide in there. She wasn't looking forward to another night with Byron. Maura hoped he was tired, and just wanted to go to bed. Finally she entered the bedroom Byron was laying there waiting for her. Maura sat down on the side of the bed, and Byron came from behind and snaked an arm around her waist kissing her neck. He took note of the black silk pajamas she was wearing.

" Baby, why don't you wear the little blue nightgown I bought you. It makes you look sexy." Byron said still kissing her neck.

" Byron if you don't mind, I'm comfortable, and I just want to go to sleep." Maura pleaded with tension in her voice. Byron gripped tighter around her waist, and Maura stiffened up.

" I want you to. Go ahead, go change." Maura reluctantly went to go change. She reappeared in the nightgown per Byron's request or rather demand.

" That's better. Come here, Beautiful." Byron reached out to her, and she climbed in bed next to him. Byron wrapped himself around Maura kissing her neck and her cleavage. His hand started to venture between her legs , and Maura tried to stop him.

" I want you so bad, Baby." Byron whispered in her ear.

Maura wanted so much for this to stop, but figured if she didn't concede to Byron, he'd take what he wanted anyway. The whole time Maura had tears streaming down her face. She laid there, grit her teeth, and hoped it would be over soon. Byron finally finished, and fell asleep wrapped around her. All Maura could do was lay there and cry. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Maura for awhile really believed Byron loved her. When they first started dating, Byron took her to dinner, they talked about medicine and various other subjects. He was very romantic, and very sweet. When did he become this monster whose arguments left her beaten and bruised? What justifies putting your hands on someone you're supposed to love? Maura felt nauseated and incredibly helpless as she tried to calm herself enough to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Maura woke up after Byron left for work, and she too was on her way out. She didn't have to work today, but that's not what the led Byron to believe. If Maura gained anything from this relationship it was being able to lie. Maura just needed time away from Byron, and all that was wrong. She had no idea where she was going to go, but she just got in her car and drove anyway.

Jane was on her way to the hospital to talk to Byron. It wasn't like Maura to not tell her what's wrong, and she was desperate for answers at this point. Jane thought Byron might know what is going on, although she was unaware that it was in fact Byron that was the source of Maura's misery. Jane finally arrived at the hospital, and showed her badge at the front desk.

" Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide, I'm here to speak to Dr. Sluckey. Is he available?"

" What is this in reference to?" asked the woman at the front desk, a bit confused.

" I need some information from him, and it's important that I speak with him."

The woman picked up the phone at her desk, and notified Byron that a detective was there to see him. Jane waited in the lobby for a few minutes, before Byron finally came down the hallway. He was perplexed, and didn't know why Jane was there to see him.

" Jane, what are you doing here? I don't remember the two of us having an appointment."

" This is for a different reason. You think we could go somewhere more private?"

" Sure." Byron guided Jane into an empty exam room. He was still puzzled by this unexpected visit.

" What can I do for you, Jane?"

" It's about Maura. She seems bothered by something. It's not like her to be so down, and I was wondering if you know what is going on." Now Byron was even more curious. He wondered how much Jane actually knew.

" Maura seems okay to me. She's just working hard these days." Byron was clearly trying to brush this off, and it confused Jane.

" See, I really think it's more than that. Are you sure you haven't noticed anything?"

" Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe she just needs a long vacation."

" How exactly do you not see something is going on with her? I mean, you two live together." Byron becomes frustrated, and just wants this conversation to end.

" Why don't you mind your own business, Jane." Jane was immediately taken aback by Byron snapping at her so suddenly.

" When my best friend is hurting, It is my business."

" Look, we're doing just fine. Maura doesn't need your worry, okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some patients to attend to." With that Byron opened the door to the exam room. " Have a good day, Detective." Jane was still confused as she left the hospital.   
She saw that there was something up with Byron, and it worried her. As soon as she got to work, she needed someone to talk to. Jane was in the cafe in a haze, making a cup of coffee. Frost came in next to her to make his own cup. Jane was surprised by him, and accidentally knocked the sugar packets all over the floor. The two of them bent down to pick them up.

" Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

" It's okay. It's my fault. I should have been paying attention." Jane said gathering up the sugar packets.

" Something wrong, Jane?"

" I'm just a little distracted." Jane sighs. " I'm still really worried about Maura. I went to talk to her boyfriend at the hospital today. I asked him if he noticed anything different about Maura, and he practically bit my head off, and told me to mind my own business."

" Really?" Frost asked surprised.

" Yeah, I don't like the look of things. I have a bad feeling about Byron. After I was him today, I'm starting to wonder if he's Maura's problem."

" You think he's mistreating her?" Frost asked. Jane just sighed and shook her head.

" I don't know. I just...I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this guy, and I don't know how to talk to Maura about it."

" You should definitely say something to her. She can't go on like this." Frost told her. Jane nodded then headed upstairs to finish her work.

It was nine o'clock when Maura arrived home. She'd spent most of the day sitting in a diner, and walking around town. When she walked in the house and hung up her jacket, she found Byron with a scotch glass in his hand, pacing in the kitchen. Maura was immediately frozen in the foyer, and didn't want to go any further.

" Why weren't you at work today?" Byron asked her.

" What?"

" I tried calling your office, and they said you weren't on duty today." Maura was terrified, and didn't know what to tell him. She felt her chest tighten up when he stepped toward her.

" I ..Uh.." Before Maura could even answer she was immediately cut off.

" Did you talk to that cop friend of your about us?"

" No." as soon as she answered , Byron slapped her, and Maura started to cry.

" Don't lie to me. I know you've been running your mouth. Your friend came to see me today."

" I didn't say anything. I'm not lying to you, I swear." Maura answered shaking with tears streaming down her face. Byron angrily grabbed her by both arms, and pulled her in. Maura was so scared she couldn't breathe.

" Where'd you go today, huh? Somewhere you couldn't tell me?" Byron snarled at her. His teeth were grit, and he was nose to nose with her.

" I..I just sat in a diner all day, that's all, I swear I'm no lying to you."

Byron shoved her back , and left the room for a moment. Maura was shaken and crying. She didn't know what to expect. Byron came back out with a baseball bat, and stood over Bass. As this point, Maura's heart was in her throat.

" You wanna keep lying to me, huh?" Byron asked as he raised the bat. Maura rushed over, and dropped down to shield her beloved tortoise.

" No! Byron don't do this, please! I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt him, please!" Byron put down the bat, and pulled Maura up by her arms.

" If you breathe a word of this to anyone about us, especially your detective friend, next time you won't be able to stop me." With that he threw Maura down on the kitchen floor, and retreated to their bedroom. Maura was on her hands and knees sobbing as she crawled over to Bass and pet his shell.

" It's okay, Bass. I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

Maura awoke the next morning sitting on her bathroom floor after getting sick. She called out of work not being able to handle being around people today. So many days she'd just drag herself in no matter how bad she felt, but after the events of last night, and waking up feeling so nauseated she could barely stand up, Maura opted for a day off. Maura remained in the bathroom with her head resting on the toilet for awhile. She had no idea what brought on this wave of nausea, but Maura just wrote it off to stress. Eventually she mustered the energy to climb back into bed where she remained for most of the day.

Jane had been trying to call Maura all day, but it kept going directly to voicemail. Finally on the fourth attempt to try and reach her friend, Jane left a message.

" Hey Maura it's me. I've been trying to reach you for two days, Hon. I'm worried about you. I know something's wrong that you're not telling me. Please talk to me, Maura. Let me know you're okay. Uhm...okay call me as soon as you can, please, Bye."

Jane hung up, and just sat at her desk staring out the window. She felt completely lost as to how to help her best friend who was obviously hurting, but wasn't reaching out. Jane couldn't get that conversation with Byron out of her head. He seemed so angry that she was fishing for information about the two of them, and Jane hoped to god that what was going on wasn't what she feared it was. Jane has handled many domestic violence cases that ended in murder, and the more she thought about it, the more Byron seemed to fit the profile. Byron liked to keep Maura isolated from friends and family, and he always wanted to know where she was. Jane truly felt bad for Maura, and hated that she hadn't seen this before. Korsak came upstairs with his coffee, and noticed how sad Jane looked staring into space.

" Hey Jane, you doing okay?" Jane sighed and rested her head in her hands.

" I'm really worried about Maura. She hasn't been answering her phone for two days now. I don't like the vibe I've been getting from Byron. He seems like the kind of guy...I don't want to assume anything, but I think he's the kind of guy that would hurt her."

" Have you mentioned these feelings to Maura?" Korsak asked.

" I don't know what to say to her. She won't even t talk to me about it. What's the right way to ask 'Hey by any chance is your boyfriend beating you?' I really don't want to see her get hurt."

" Is Maura coming in today?"

" No she called out, and she's not answering her cell phone. I wish I knew what I should do."

Meanwhile Maura was at home back on the bathroom floor, where she was this morning, only this time she was sitting there sobbing. She had been thinking about all Byron has done to her, and all the times he's forced himself on her, and she realized there could be another reason for her nausea. She's come back a little while ago with a pregnancy test, and her fear was confirmed. Maura was pregnant with Byron's child, and now she felt more trapped than ever. She didn't want to be stuck in a situation carrying a child of a man who's abused her, and having a tie to him for the rest of her life. Maura was terrified, but she knew she couldn't live like this, and give him another person to smack around. It wasn't just about her anymore. One way or another, she had to get out.

Back at police headquarters, the body of a thirty-two year old man with a gunshot wound to the chest has been brought down to the morgue, and Jane is downstairs reviewing the body with Dr. Pike, who was filling in for Maura. She listened to Dr. Pike as he collected evidence from under the victim's fingernails, and gathered up some stray hairs from his clothes, but the only thing Jane could focus on was Maura. She hasn't heard from her in two days, and now someone else was filling in for the M.E. and Jane missed her pal. She thought of Byron also. What exactly was he capable of? Jane wondered to herself. She wasn't sure what to assume or expect, and it drove her crazy.

It was now entering the evening, and Maura wanted to be gone before Byron arrived home. She has already loaded Bass into her car, and was now working on packing some more of her belongings. If nothing else, Maura was going to make sure her tortoise was safe and sound, no way was she going to let anything happen to him. Maura was coming through the living room with her last bag, when Byron came in the door, and caught her.

" Where are you going?" Byron asked abruptly as he started to approach her. Maura was frozen in fear, and didn't know what to say.

" I...uh..."

" Are you leaving? Do you seriously think you're going to get away with leaving me?"

" Yes Byron, I'm leaving you. I can't live like this anymore."

" And just where are you planning to go? You know no matter where you go, I'll find you. " Maura was shaky, but still tried to hold her ground.

" I'm leaving , Byron. Please just let me go." Maura pleaded as she tried to get past him, but Byron grabbed her by both arms.

" You're not going anywhere."

" Please, let me go." Maura struggled to break free from him, but he was too strong.

" Let go of me!"

Before Maura even knew what was happening, she was punched so hard, she fell face down on the floor. Maura was disoriented for a minute before realizing what just happened. When she tried to push herself up, Byron stomped twice on her right hand. Maura cried out in pain, at this point she was truly afraid she was going to die. The abuse didn't stop there, Byron started to kick her repeatedly in the ribs. Only when a wave of exhaustion hit him did he finally stop, and he left the room momentarily. Maura took advantage of her opportunity to escape, and scrambled the best she could out the door, into her car, and drove away. Maura was still running on adrenaline and didn't feel the full extent of her pain yet. She could feel that her right eye was badly swollen and it was becoming difficult to see. Maura tried to drive as safely as possible to Jane's apartment to get help.

Nikki was home by herself watching TV with Jo Friday curled up at her feet. Jane wasn't home yet, and Nikki just finished some leftover Chinese food. Moments later she heard a knock at the door. The clock on the end table read 10:00 pm, and she couldn't imagine who would be visiting so late. Nikki peered through the peep hole, saw it was Maura, and immediately let her in. She was astonished by Maura's condition. She was shaky and disheveled, and Nikki could see Maura had a black eye even though she brushed some of her hair forward to try and cover it.

" Hey Sweetie, Is your mom home?"

" Uh...n-no, she's still at work." Nikki stammered as she led Maura in the room.

" Aunt Maura, are you okay?"

Maura just shook her head. Nikki sat her on the couch, then grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer for Maura to hold over her swollen eye. She held the bag with her opposite hand which Nikki thought was odd, and then she noticed Maura's injured right hand. Nikki was upset seeing her Aunt hurt, and wrapped her in a hug.

" What happened to you?" Before Maura could answer, Jane walked in the door. Maura looked up at her, and Jane saw her best friend's bruised face.

" Oh my god." Jane quickly took her daughter's spot on the couch to get a better look at Maura.

" Are you alright?"

Maura's eye was swollen shut, she had tears streaming down her face, and she was shaking so bad she could barely speak. All she could do was shake her head. Jane looked Maura over and then noticed her friend's broken hand.

" Jesus." Jane murmured. " Maura, did he do this to you? Did Byron hurt you?" Jane asked. Maura sniffled as she answered.

" Yes. I was trying to leave, and he didn't want to let me." Jane held Maura in her arms as she sobbed. Jane then popped up when she remembered Maura's tortoise.

" Bass, do you have Bass with you? Is he okay?"

" He's in my car. I couldn't carry him."

" I'll go get him." Nikki said going downstairs to get Bass and the rest of Maura's things.

" Thank you, Honey." Jane said still hugging Maura.

" It's gonna be okay, Sweetie. We'll take care of you here. He won't do this to you again, I promise."

" Oh, Jane, I've been so stupid. How could I let someone do this to me?"

" Hey Maura, look at me. You have nothing to apologize for, okay. He's the one with the problem." Jane told her while rubbing her arm.

" I'm in so much trouble. I don't know what I'm going to do."

" Maura, you're safe here, alright. Nothing's going to happen to you."

" Jane, I'm pregnant. I have his baby growing inside me, and I don't know what to do." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and kissed her cheek.

"I'm here, okay. Whatever you need, I'll be here."

" How can I prove he forced me? We've had consentual sex before. They'll never believe me."

" Even in a relationship, It's still rape. Don't worry, police will believe you were abused after they see what he did to you." Maura was touched by Jane's unconditional support, and it only made her cry more.

" I'm so sorry, Jane. I should have confided in you sooner. I didn't mean to shut you out." Jane carefully wiped Maura's tears away, and gave her a hug.

" It's okay. Don't even worry about it. What's important right now is that we get you to a hospital." Nikki came back with the rest of Maura's things, and set them aside.

" Honey, I'm gonna take your Aunt Maura to the hospital."

" I'll go too."

" No Honey, its okay stay here. I'll call you later to let you know what's going on."

" Please." Nikki pleaded. Her sad eyes looked into Jane's, and it didn't take long for her to relent.

" Okay, come on, let's get going."

The two of them help Maura out to Jane's car, and they headed to the hospital. When they arrived, Maura was immediately taken in when nurses saw her swollen eye. A nurse spoke to Jane, and told her that they would treat Maura's injuries, and the doctor would come back out afterwards to talk to her. Jane turned toward the waiting area, and saw her daughter who was now crying.

" Come here, Baby." Jane reached out and held Nikki in her arms. Both were terrified for Maura, and felt bad for her.

" Why would someone hurt her? She doesn't deserve this. She never did anything to hurt anyone."

" Don't worry, Sweetheart. He'll pay for what he did, I swear."

" Mom, Is Aunt Maura going to be okay?"

" She will be, Honey. She's gonna need all the support she can get."

" I wanna help in any way I can." Jane brushed Nikki's hair behind her ears, and kissed her forehead.

" I know you do, Sweetie. She's gonna need your help. We'll do what we have to to protect her, I promise." Jane led Nikki to sit in the waiting area, while she went to call Frost, and let him know what was going on.

"Frost."

" Hey, It's me." Jane said.

" Hey Jane, what's going on?"

" I'm at the hospital with Maura. That bastard beat the crap out of her."

"Are you serious?"

" Yeah. It's bad, Frost. She came over my place with a black eye so bad it was swollen shut, and her right hand was broken."

" Is she going to be okay?"

" I hope so. She's in with the doctor right now. We're just waiting to hear something. Listen, can you do me a favor?"

" Sure anything. What do you need?"

" I don't know if Byron's still at Maura's house or what, but I want him found, and brought in. I don't want him coming anywhere near her while she's here."

" I'll put a BOLO out on him." Frost told her.

" Okay Partner, thanks."

" No problem. We'll let you know when we find him."

They hang up. Police have arrived at the hospital to file a report. A rape kit has been done, and they took pictures of Maura's injuries. In Addition to her black eye, she also suffered severe injuries to her right hand that included a badly broken pinky and ring finger, along with three broken carpel bones. She also suffered three broken ribs. As the doctor reviewed all of this with Jane, she also explained that Maura's abdominal injuries also resulted in the loss of her pregnancy. Maura had lost a lot of blood from the miscarriage, so they'd need to keep her there until she was stabilized. The doctor told them that Maura was awake, and could have visitors for a little while. Jane and Nikki walked in to see Maura, who was sitting up in bed with an ice pack on her face, and her hand bandaged up. She was on pain meds, and was feeling a little loopy, but still mildly coherent. Maura looked up, and greeted her visitors with a smile.

" Hey." Maura said sleepily.

" Hi Honey. How are you feeling?" Jane asked her.

" A little bit out of it, but I'm okay."

Nikki tried to keep it together, but she couldn't stop the tears from coming. With her good hand, Maura reached out to her.

" Hey baby girl. Come here, come sit next to me." Maura requested as she patted the side of the bed. Nikki sat down next to her and carefully gave her a hug. All Nikki could do was cry, although not wanting to in front of Maura, she couldn't help it. The M.E. had been like an Aunt to her since she was little, and Nikki hated to see her like this.

" Don't cry, Sweetheart. I'll be fine." Maura told her while patting her back. More than anything, Maura wanted to make it okay for Nikki. Even though she was the one in the hospital hurt, she worried more for the crying teenager in her arms. As intellectual as the doctor was, Maura also had a big heart, and she always thought of others. It pained her to let this sweet girl see her battered and bruised. Eventually they pulled back, and Maura wiped Nikki's tears away.

" I'm sorry I worried you, Honey." Maura told her.

" It's okay. It's not your fault." Nikki said as she sniffled.

Jane and Nikki visited with Maura for awhile. She was sleepy and feeling a little sore, but very happy to have the company. Maura would have to stay in the hospital for at least the week in order to heal and regain her strength. Jane also felt torn up inside seeing her best friend hurt, but she forced herself to keep it together. She needed to be strong for Maura and her daughter, and she was also determined to make sure Byron was punished for what he'd done. After visiting for awhile, the two of them left to let Maura get some sleep. Jane kissed her friend on the forehead, and took her daughter home. Security from the hospital stuck around to keep an eye on Maura, so she wasn't without protection.

Maura quickly fell asleep after they left, and was at peace for the first time in a long time. In the next bed over, behind the curtain, was a man named Ron Cardell, who was being treated for a knife wound. Ron happened to be one of the people working for Paddy Doyle, and was able to overhear things that were going on next to him. Although Ron didn't hear everything, he heard enough to know who was next to him, and what happened to her. He called Paddy, informed him of the situation, and Paddy was immediately on his way over. Upon arrival, Paddy informed the hospital that he was there to pick up Ron, and he was admitted in to see him. Ron talked to Paddy, and told him that the police arrived to talk to Maura, and that her boyfriend's name was Byron Sluckey. Paddy was beyond pissed, and was determined to find Byron, but first he had to see his daughter. Paddy cut through the curtain, and stood over where Maura was laying in bed sleeping. He gently stroked her hair, careful not to wake her up, as seeing his daughter hurt left a bitter feeling in his stomach. 'This bastard is mine when I find him' Paddy thought to himself. He quietly left the room, and took Ron with him as he went in search of more information on Byron. With a little help from a computer hacker friend, they were able to track down where Byron worked and get a photo of him. Paddy met with several of his associates in an abandoned warehouse, and proposed his mission. They gathered around the table while Paddy open a file, and showed them Byron's picture.

" Find him. Bring him to me."

Meanwhile, detectives were still looking for Byron. He was in fact not at Maura's house, but they had no idea where he was. Jane and Frost were deliberating over where to look next.

"Where would he go?" Jane asked Frost.

" Would he have a late shift at the hospital?"

" I don't think so. Maura told the police at the hospital that he was just coming home from work." Jane sighs. " Would he be at a hotel?"

" Police are in the process of contacting all hotels in the immediate vicinity." Frost told her. Jane stood there and pondered for a moment.

" Maybe we should double check the hospital, just in case." Jane said.

" Let's head out."

Checking the hospital wasn't only their idea. Paddy Doyle's men were also in search of him there. Byron had in fact decided to stop by the hospital to check on a few things. Only a man like him could beat up his girlfriend, and continue about his business like nothing happened. However he didn't make it back to his car quick enough. When he stepped toward his vehicle, he was met by two men in the parking garage.

" Dr. Sluckey? Are you Dr. Sluckey?" One of the men asked as they approached Byron.

"Yes that's me. What can I help you two gentlemen with?"

" We're looking for you, Doc." With that Byron was hit in the groin, and then in the face with a tire iron before the two men tied his hands, covered his head with a bag, and stuffed him in the trunk of their car. Ten minutes later, Jane and Frost arrived, and were coming in the front of the hospital. The detectives showed their badges at the door looking for Byron.

" Detectives Frost and Rizzoli, Boston Homicide. We're looking for Dr. Byron Sluckey."

" I'm sorry. Dr. Sluckey left just a few minutes ago." The lady at the desk told them.

" How long ago did he leave?" Jane asked.

" About fifteen minutes ago." She answered. Jane just sighed.

" Okay, thank you."

Jane was growing frustrated. Byron wasn't at the house and he wasn't at the hospital. So far no reports came back from any of the hotels that were checked in on, and Jane was running out of places to search. The two detectives decided to check out the parking garage. They walked around for a bit before Jane spotted a familiar car.

" Hhm...I know this car. This is Byron's car. It's still here." Jane glanced around before she noticed tire tracks a few feet from them.

" Somebody sure peeled out of here in a hurry. Maybe someone snatched him."

" Any idea who?" Frost asked. Jane thought about it for a moment, and only one name came to mind.

" Yeah, I've got a pretty good idea." The two talked to security and retrieved footage from the parking lot before they headed back to headquarters.

The car that took Byron finally arrived at the warehouse. Both men popped the trunk, grabbed Byron out, and placed him in a chair. A rope was tied around him to secure him in the chair. Byron was frantic not knowing where he was or what these men wanted with him. Within a matter of minutes, the bag was pulled off his head, and Byron was face to face with Paddy Doyle.

" You, you're Paddy Doyle."

" In the flesh."

" I've heard about you. What do you want with me?" Byron asked him.

" I want you to know what it feels like. You're gonna feel as much pain as you've caused."

" I don't know what you're talking about. I'm only a doctor. Do you really want to kill a doctor?"

" No. I kill scumbags like you who like to beat up women."

" How do you know about that?" Byron asked completely puzzled.

" I have eyes all over this city. Believe me Dr. Sluckey, you will pay for what you've done." Paddy then punched him in the face several times, then picked up the tire iron and hit him in the chest. Byron was gasping for air, and Patty held up his chin with the end of the tire iron, forcing Byron to look at him.

"Aww...don't pass out on me now, Doc. The fun is just beginning."

Jane and Frost were back at headquarters with the hospital's parking lot footage and were met by Korsak.

" We got the security footage from the hospital parking lot. This should tell us where Dr. Sluckey disappeared to." Frost told him as he proceeded to go through the footage. Korsak pulled Jane aside to talk to her about Maura.

" Jane, how's Dr. Isles? Is she okay?" Jane sighed as she recalled the sight of Maura when she'd arrived at her apartment.

" She's in rough shape, but I think she'll be okay. There's a uniform at the hospital keeping an eye on her."

" We'll get him, Jane, I promise. He's not going to get away with this."

" I know you will."

It was only a matter of time before they spotted footage of two men approaching Byron in the parking lot. The detective's watch the men walk up to Byron, hit him, and stuff him in the trunk of a black Chevy impala. Jane immediately recognized one of them.

" That guy. I've seen him before. He works for Paddy Doyle. I knew it. Doyle wanted to pay him back for what he did to Maura."

" I'll put a BOLO out on that car." said Korsak.

" How soon can we find it." Jane asked Korsak.

" If they're hiding out in the immediate vicinity probably very soon. Jane, if we find Dr. Sluckey with Doyle, I think it's best you not be there."

" Korsak, I wanna catch this guy, okay. I owe it to Maura."

" I know, Jane, and we will catch him, but I know how close you are to Maura. It's probably a good idea that you and Byron aren't in close proximity."

" Yeah, you're probably right. I'm gonna go to the hospital, and check on Maura."

" Okay, we'll call you if we find anything." 

" Okay thanks."

Jane headed off to go see Maura at the hospital. It was 2am at this point, and she was exhausted. She hoped police would find Byron, but admittedly there was a big part of her that wanted to let Paddy Doyle kill him. The feeling seemed mutual in everyone. Nonetheless, they were law enforcement, and this situation had to be handled the right way. Before heading out, Jane called home to check on Nikki.

" Hi Mom."

" Hey Kiddo. You're still awake?"

" I couldn't sleep." Nikki told her.

" Yeah, I don't blame you. Are you okay?"

" I'm worried about Aunt Maura."

" I am too, Honey. I'm actually going to the hospital now to check in on her."

" Give her a kiss for me."

" I will. I should be home soon."

" Okay, I love you."

" I love you too, baby doll. Goodnight."

Maura was still sleeping when Jane arrived to her room. Jane just sat quietly next to Maura, and held her hand. After all that had gone on, Jane just wanted this all to be over for her. She wanted Byron to be caught and punished for all the pain he's caused. She wanted to be able to take Maura home, and help her get better. All of this would come in time, but for now Jane just wanted to sit with her best friend and hold her hand.

Back at the warehouse with Doyle, Byron was roughed up quite a bit. Byron pleaded with Paddy to stop, and said he was sorry, but that only seemed to fuel his fire. Byron's face was bruised, he had a busted lip, bruising on his chest, and three broken toes. Paddy held nothing back, striking Byron with the tire iron until he begged for mercy. Finally the abuse was halted when police busted through the door. Paddy and his men took off in different directions leaving Byron tied up and beaten. Police caught two of Doyle's men while he and three others managed to get away. The men were carted off as Korsak and Frost approached Byron, and began to untie him.

" Thank god you arrived when you did. Those guys would have killed me."

" Yeah, too bad for that, huh." Korsak told him as he slapped cuffs on him.

" What the hell are you doing?" Byron asked him.

" Dr. Sluckey, you're under arrest."

Byron was brought back to headquarters, A medic treated his busted lip before he was brought by Korsak and Frost to the interrogation room.

" Are you going to do anything about those guys? Did you see what they did to me?" Byron asked them frantically, conviently forgetting his own violent actions against his girlfriend.

" You sit down and shut up!" Korsak snapped. Byron was flabbergasted, but did as he was told. Korsak sat across from him while Frost stood behind.

" So is that how you operate? You can beat up someone you supposedly love, and go back to work like nothing happened, you sick scumbag."

" I don't know what you're talking about."

" Oh I think you do. You know, you don't deserve a woman like her. It's beyond me how someone like you got her to give them the time of day."

" She knows she's got it good." Byron said smirking.

" Yeah, according to who?" asked Korsak.

" Look, I'll tell you the same thing I told Detective Rizzoli. What goes on between me and my girlfriend is none of your business."

" It becomes our business when she's being abused."

" I understand you've been married what...three times, Detective?" Byron asked very condescendingly.

" Yeah, what's it to you?" Korsak asked him. Byron leaned into Korsak as he spoke.

" When you're in a relationship with someone as illustrious as Maura, you've gotta keep a woman like that in line. I mean come on, you've seen the way she dresses."

Hearing the way Byron spoke of Maura angered Korsak deep inside, and rage got the better of the detective as he reached across, and grabbed Byron's shirt collar.

" You think that gives you the right to put your hands on her, you dumb son of a bitch!" Frost immediately hopped up trying to pull Korsak off of Byron.

" You're a waste of a human being! I should have let Doyle kill you, you sick bastard!"

" Korsak, that's enough. He's not worth it." Frost told him leading him out of the room while two uniformed officers came in for Byron.

" Take this scumbag to lock up. Get him out of my sight." Korsak told them. The officers took Byron away where he'd be held in county lock up awaiting punishment.

Jane was still in the hospital with Maura when she heard her cell phone ring. Frost informed her that they did find Byron with Paddy Doyle. Byron was ruffed up quite a bit, but after treating his injuries, he was arrested. Paddy Doyle managed to get away, but they caught two of his men. It comforted Jane to know Byron got what he deserved, and he wouldn't hurt Maura again. Jane felt a gentle squeeze of her hand as Maura's eyes fluttered open.

" Hey Sweetie. Did I wake you?" Maura shook her head sleepily. 

" No, it's okay."

" How are you feeling?"

" A little sore, but I'm okay."

" That's good." Jane told her, affectionately rubbing her hand.

" Thanks for everything, Jane."

" No problem." Jane leaned forward to kiss Maura's forehead." Get some sleep, okay."

Maura smiled and nodded as she fell back to sleep. Dr. Byron Sluckey was found guilty of abusing his girlfriend, and will spent the next eighteen months in a correctional facility. Also the bad notoriety caused him to be terminated from the hospital. A restraining order is also in affect to keep Byron away from Maura. This man will finally pay for all the pain he's caused, and will not be hurting anyone for a good long while.

After four long days in the hospital, Maura was released, and Jane took her home to stay with her for awhile until she was healed enough to be on her own. The broken ribs made it a little difficult for Maura to move, but she was managing okay. Her broken hand however would certainly limit her activities. Luckily, Jane had the weekend off, so she'd be around to help. It was 9pm when Jane arrived home with Maura. Nikki was happy to see her, and was relieved that Maura seemed to be doing a little better. The swelling of her eye had gone down, and the bruise was fading away. Jane helped Maura inside, and helped get her settled in her bed.

" Jane, I can't take your bed from you."

" Nonsense, you're staying in here. You need to rest up." Jane told her matter of factly.

" I don't want to be a problem."

" You're no problem, okay. I insist."

" Well alright, if you insist." Maura relented as she allowed herself to be tucked into Jane's bed.

" Alright, are you feeling okay? Are you comfortable?"

" Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

" You're welcome, Sweetie." Jane hugged her. " Goodnight."

" Goodnight."

Jane and Nikki were getting ready for bed. Nikki sees her mother making up the couch to sleep on.

" Mom, you're sleeping on the couch?"

" Yeah, Aunt Maura's gonna stay in my room."

" I can sleep out here if you want." Nikki offered.

" No, that's okay, Honey. I'm okay out here."

" I really don't mind. You can take my room."

" I appreciate it, Hon, but I'm fine. You sleep in your own bed."

Nikki hated to see her mom out on the couch, but she relented and gave her mom a hug.

" Okay. Goodnight Mom."

" Goodnight Sweetie."

Everyone went to sleep, but Jane was up most of the night. Yes, it was all over, and Byron was in jail which was certainly a good thing. Jane was glad Byron didn't get off as easily as he might have hoped, but still she worried about Maura. She had a long road of recovery ahead of her both physically and emotionally. It wouldn't be easy, but Jane was determined to get her friend through this.

Maura woke up the next morning around 8am. Most of the pain medication from the hospital had worn off, and she was feeling quite sore this morning. After taking a few deep breaths, Maura braced herself, and slowly attempted to get up. She picked up her medicine, and slowly made her way out, and into the kitchen where Jane was already up with a cup of coffee in hand.

" Hey, you're up." Jane said making her way over to Maura. " How are you feeling?"

" Sore." Maura told her. Jane helped her to the table to sit down.

" Here, sit down. I'll make you some tea." Jane turned on the burner under the tea kettle already filled with water while she got a cup ready. Before long, Nikki had woken up and made her way to the kitchen.

" Morning." Nikki said kissing her mother's cheek.

" Good morning, Honey."

Nikki then turned to hug Maura.

" Morning, Aunt Maura. How are you feeling?"

" Good morning, Sweetheart. I'm doing okay."

" Good."

Maura downplayed her pain in front of Maura. She's cried enough over this, and she didn't want the young girl to worry anymore. Nikki went in to take a shower, leaving Jane and Maura alone to talk. Jane brought over a cup of tea, and set it in front of Maura. Then she helped her open the medicine bottle and took out two pills for her. Maura had a lot on her mind, and it showed.

" I really appreciate all this." Maura told her still looking down at her tea.

" It's no problem. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

Maura gave a half smile while she quietly took her medicine. She hadn't yet looked up at Jane.

" So how'd you sleep?" Jane asked.

" Fine, I guess." Jane looked at her concerned.

" You doing okay?"

" How? How could I have been so stupid?" Maura asked, grimly chastising herself.

" Maura, none of this is your fault. You have to know that."

" I should have ended it before it got this far." Maura admitted to herself with tears starting to form in her eyes. Jane felt bad for her friend, and scooted up closer to her while taking her hand.

" Listen to me, okay. You've been through a lot, and you were scared. It's okay to be scared. I know how hard it must have been for you to leave him, but the important part is you did."

" Yeah, look where it got me." Maura said looking at her broken hand.

" I'm so sorry you had to go through that. It should never happen to anyone. Byron's in jail, okay. He'll be there for a good long while, and he'll never hurt you again."

Tears fell from Maura's eyes as she thought about everything.

" The doctor told me I'd lost my baby. The really sick part is that I actually felt relieved. Does that make me a bad person?"

" No Honey, it doesn't."

All Jane could do was wrap her arms around Maura while she cried. Maura let go of all she was feeling, and cried into Jane's shoulder. Jane kissed her cheek, and rubbed her back.

" Everything's so fucked up." Maura cried. Yes, the almighty "F" word came out of the normally poised and proper Dr. Isles, and despite the current situation meriting such choice words, it shocked Jane as she pulled back to look at her.

" Did you just curse?"

Maura chuckled through her tears as she wiped off her face.

" Yeah, I guess I did."

" That a girl." Jane joked which made Maura laugh even more. The two continued to hug each other.

" Thank you."

" Oh Honey, you'll be okay."

That statement seemed strange and far away to Maura now, but with a best friend like Jane, just maybe she would be.


End file.
